Vortex Reports to Megatron
07 August 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Vortex Megatron holds a datapad in one hand and looks down, studying its contents with an intense frown as he waits for Vortex to enter. He doesn't particularly like what he sees on it. The Autobots are apparently working on something in addition to the weapon the Decepticons already know about. It only stands to reason that his enemies are protecting something important, and obviously the more intelligence he can gather, the better. Vortex enters the throne room, unable to stop himself from glancing around. Interesting. He stops at whet he thinks Megatron might perceive as a respectful distance, and inclined his head. He isn't one for bowing, but he will genuflect if necessary. Pleasing Megatron is, after all, in his best interests. Megatron nods to Vortex, taking note of the copter's furtive glances around the room. He thinks for a moment, trying to determine what information this might give Vortex about him. Careful observation is a valuable trait in an intelligence officer, but he doesn't know Vortex yet, and he wouldn't be online today if he didn't know such things could potentially be used against him. Still, better someone he needs to keep an optic on than someone who isn't observant *enough.* And all of Intelligence does report to one of his most loyal officers, after all. "Vortex. I received your recent report on the interrogation of an Autobot prisoner. But a datapad is one thing, and nowhere near as thorough as a live report can be. And whatever you've discovered is apparently important to our enemies." "You have further intelligence?" Vortex asks, his interest instantly piqued. He moves closer, as he doesn't want to have to speak up to be heard, even here, although he doesn't get too close. "Soundwave commanded me to let the Autobot live. I take it his return stirred things up a bit." Megatron looks up. "Did it, now?" Vortex shrugs. "So you intimated," he replies. "Although the subject was a little... worse for wear by the time I arrived." And even worse by the time Vortex left. "Probably shook 'em up a bit when they found him." Megatron smirks. "Perhaps. And... I believe you noted that the prisoner was damaged when you began your interrogation." He frowns at that. He has no problem with his army damaging enemies, but harming their processors when they can provide information is foolish and counterproductive. "Can we rely on the information he provided?" What little of it he did provide, he thinks. Vortex gives this consideration, accessing his databanks and replaying his memories of the interrogation. But while he does so, he observes Megatron, taking in as much information as he can. "Some," he says after a while. "Certainly the slip of the glossa. The weapons project he mentioned, and the 'ges' project. He later changed the syllable to 'ger', claiming the project was to produce 'gerwalks', some kind of triplechanger jet." Megatron strokes his chin plates with a dark hand. "So your report said. But he changed what he said from the earlier syllable. And if he was, as your report said, less concerned after changing what he described, that would indicate that at least some of what he said after that was meant to deceive." But which parts? He doesn't know... and he's not yet sure whether it's wise or unwise to admit that too openly to Vortex. Vortex nods. "I believe so," Vortex responds. To him, the unspoken question is so strongly inferred it doesn't need to be voiced. "He insisted the Autobots were developing aerial tech, but mixed it with references to the ridiculous jet with arms and legs idea, probably to make me think the aerial tech idea was also too ridiculous to be true. I'd be inclined to follow that up, as well as the 'ges_' concept and Ratchet's involvement." Megatron's optics narrow. "Meaning what? That they *are* working on flight technology? Hmm... but why would a medic be involved in that, rather than a scientist? A new frame type would require a medic to ensure its stability and safety, but... interesting, perhaps, that the prisoner should mention that over any scientists involved." "I'd recommend further investigation," Vortex says. "The subject talked about someone working under Ratchet, but that may have been another thing to throw me off. As for the flight tech... Whatever project 'ges' is, it's not weapons. Three modes, something odd about the cogs, not explicitly military. A new frame type, I'm certain. But whether it actually does fly or not... I need more time and a fresh subject." He grins beneath his mask, his optics brightening for a moment. Megatron smirks. He may not be as expert at reading others as Soundwave the telepath or Vortex himself, but that flicker of interest is a tell if anything is. "It's possible. But it's an interesting slip. Plausible enough to make sense, odd enough to seem false. His other comments intended to confuse us seem far less sophisticated. But yes, that is possible. And yes --" he chuckles slightly -- "we do need more information, and will get you your 'fresh subjects.' But for that, it is imperative we know who we ought to capture." "There has to be a weak link," Vortex says. "One of Ratchet's assistants? Doesn't matter if we get the right one. Not at first." He isn't about to admit that he doesn't yet know how many assistants Ratchet has - he hopes that Soundwave might provide him with greater access to intel later. "But I need the next one to be in tact. A bit of damage is fine, but no head shots." Megatron nods. "That would be as good a place to begin as any, yes." His frame rumbles. "And yes, the headshot was unfortunate. I will ensure that anyone assigned to capture one of the Autobot medic knows that damage to the prisoner's processor is out of bounds." Vortex inclines his head again, half a bow. "Appreciated, sir," he says. He isn't sure yet how much Megatron requires his ego to be stroked, and hence he's going to wait for Megatron to press to be referred to as 'my lord'. "Do we have further intel on the Autobots' current activities?" He doesn't just ask this to find out the answer, but as a little display of deference. Megatron notes the word use and frowns, his optics flaring brightly for a moment. Still, he isn't about to behave pettily when Vortex is likely to be the one gathering most of the information they need. "We have some information about the weapon, but about this 'ges' matter, no. You were the first to bring information about that." He smiles -- intentionally -- and watches Vortex carefully. Vortex is not the only one assessing how the other reacts to ego-stroking. Vortex responds by resisting preening, very glad that his mask hides his smug little grin, but the slight flex of his rotors could give him away. He stills them and tries his hardest to keep on track. Megatron's optic flare indicates distaste for Vortex's choice of title, but the fact he didn't press Vortex about it... That in itself is interesting. Megatron has self control, and far more than Vortex currently possesses. "You wish me to pursue the 'ges' matter alone, or that and the weapon?" he asks. Megatron sees Vortex's rotors twitch and attempts not to visibly react. "If I am correct that the weapon is intended to protect whatever the 'ges' is from us, then the more we can find out about it -- and the sooner -- the better. Ravage and Shadow will continue investigating the weapon, while you concentrate your efforts on finding out whatever you can about this 'ges' matter." "Yes, sir," Vortex says, standing to attention and looking like the military mech he was built as - see what Megatron makes of that. "Concerning security clearance," he continues, "I need to request a copy of all relevant intelligence." Megatron nods. "It will be sent." His optics widen a bit seeing Vortex's sudden formality. It doesn't appear to mesh with what Megatron has seen of the rest of the copter's personality, but it does intrigue him. Fashioning a disciplined war machine from a mess of violent, ambitious rabble *has* always been his intention. He gives the copter a slight smile. "Sir," Vortex relaxes a little, but not much. That smile intrigues him, but he's a long way from figuring Megatron out. "Will that be all?" he says. Megatron nods, still watching Vortex closely. "Yes. You are dismissed." Only now does Vortex give anything approaching a bow. Still grinning, and very much looking forward to the next stage of his intelligence gathering, he turns on his heel and leaves. Category: LogsCategory: 2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Vortex's Logs